


Bets & Kisses

by adoresehun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drama, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-05 06:16:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13381902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adoresehun/pseuds/adoresehun
Summary: “I like you,” Chanyeol said, eyes unwavering.Baekhyun flinched at the sudden confession, until he was reminded of the events that took place last week, his gaze hardened.“You must’ve thought differently of me last week?”The popular Captain of the Basketball team was known for his playboy antics, he was someone Baekhyun would rather avoid, if only the Captain didn’t seek him out.But,Will love prevail in the end?





	1. Chapter 1

"So you’re holding a party this upcoming weekend right?” Jongin questioned, sounding likely mischievous. Chanyeol threw his sweaty towel in the basket as he walked further into the locker room. Chanyeol takes all his necessities out of his locker to take a quick shower to cleanse all the sweat he was drenched in off his body. On his way to the shower stalls, he decided to smack Jongin on his head, throwing him off guard. Jongin almost stumbled down due to the overly wet floor. 

 

 

“What was that even for?!” Jongin shouted, clearly irritated. Chanyeol shrugged his shoulders.

 

“I just felt like doing that I guess,” Jongin rolled his eyes, he retrieved a refreshing clean towel from his locker and followed Chanyeol into the shower stalls. 

 

 

“Are you planning to invite Baekhyun?” Chanyeol snorted, although he would’ve liked it if his fellow student was present as well, even if he won't ever admit this aloud. There was only one problem, Baekhyun wasn’t one to attend rebellious parties. The boy was kind to specific people, but strangely unapproachable for many. Jongin kept observing his best friend as they stood under the shower. 

 

“Why would I?” Chanyeol replied after a while, seemingly coming to terms with the fact that he had been daydreaming whilst Jongin was waiting for his answer. Jongin snickered lightly as he slapped Chanyeol on the back, Chanyeol punched him in his shoulder in return. Jongin clutched his shoulder, as his facial expression changed into one of misery.

 

 

“Why wouldn’t you?” Chanyeol kept his gaze straight forward, he took his time to come up with a remark that would’ve typically come out of his mouth in any other situation.

 

 

“Because, he wouldn’t want to be there anyways.” Chanyeol hastly said, questioning afterwards if that didn’t sound way too unsure.

 

 

“That’s your reason?” Jongin shook his head, laughing. Chanyeol side-eyed him annoyedly. He would really slap him if he could but he knew his reason sounded pathetic to the ears as well.

 

 

“Yes, whatever. Let’s go, it’s almost break time.” Chanyeol quickly shuts the shower before striding out of the bathroom with his best friend hot on his heels.

 

 

“You’re unbelievable! When will you ever man up?” Chanyeol halted, it seemed like Jongin had struck a nerve. If Jongin wasn’t alert enough he would’ve crashed into him but he didn’t. Jongin took on a poker face before Chanyeol managed to turn around fully.

 

 

“Shut up, will you.” That’s all Chanyeol said before he sat down on the bench to put his clothes back on. Jongin followed his actions without another word.

 

 

-

 

 

 

 

The sky outside was brightly blue, the sun was heating up the ground Baekhyun was walking on. He had promised to meet Sehun at a small cafe located at the corner of the street, right beside their College after Sehun finished basketball practice. He was walking, a small smile adorning his face as his eyes scanned his green surroundings, he loved nature. The fresh smell of the trees and plants were overpowering the polluted air for him as he watched with fascinating eyes how dogs ran around a park, enjoying the sunny weather. He wished he was still a kid, able to enjoy the weather and play along with other kids without worries stacking up and taking over his mind. 

 

A few minutes later, Baekhyun had arrived at the cafe and he instantly noticed Sehun sitting at one of the round tables outside, it appeared that he’d already ordered for him.

 

“Baekhyun, you’re finally here.” Sehun said, smiling.

 

“Have you been waiting for long?” Baekhyun sounded worried but Sehun quickly dismissed his words.

 

 

“It doesn’t matter, I just felt like getting out of that building. Being in a small space with a bunch of boys makes you feel suffocated at some point,” Baekhyun nods, although he has never really experienced that. Baekhyun takes a seat on the opposite side of Sehun and takes a sip of his coffee.

 

 

“So, how was practice?”

 

 

“As usual, we’re working pretty hard for the game this upcoming Friday. Will you be there to cheer your fantastic best friend on?” Sehun gestured a cheerleading move, acting as if he was holding two pompoms as he lifts his arms in the air. Baekhyun covers his face with his hands but still peeks out to watch his best friend embarrassing himself in a public crowded space.

 

“Stop it.” Baekhyun whispered harshly, but can’t help but laugh when Sehun winks at him whilst pumping his chest.

 

 

“You’re embarrassing me, and yourself at that!” Baekhyun tried covering his ears and closing his eyes to prevent the image of Sehun clouding his mind.

 

“You love it though!” Baekhyun gave up, he removed his hands and opened his eyes. Sehun suddenly winks again while pointing a finger at his heart. Baekhyun cringed inwardly, he turns around in his seat unwilling to watch any longer.

 

 

“You’re such a party pooper, speaking about parties. Are you willing to be my plus one this Friday right after the game?” Baekhyun turned his head to look at Sehun, he looks skeptical.

 

 

“You know I don’t do parties and who said your team will win?”

 

 

“I said so,”

 

 

“Very confident, aren’t you?” Sehun just smiled in response.

 

 

“Don’t change the subject! You should leave your home once in awhile, especially on Friday nights. You’re always cooped up in your room watching tv or reading books.” Baekhyun sighed.

 

 

“You know it’s not my scene, where will the party be held?” Baekhyun decided he’s a little bit curious anyways, not that he was planning on going anywhere, to the party that is.

 

 

“At Chanyeol’s. I know what you’re thinking but-“ Sehun wasn’t able to finish his sentence. The instant Baekhyun heard the location of the party was the moment Baekhyun stood up to walk back into the direction of their College. Sehun was flabbergasted as he quickly stood up.

 

 

“Wait, Baek!” Sehun easily caught up with Baekhyun due to his longs legs and great condition. Baekhyun tuned his voice out the moment he started speaking.

 

“Baekhyun, listen. I know you don’t like the guy-“ Baekhyun couldn’t quite let Sehun finish though.

 

“I don’t like him? I distaste him and his ways.” Baekhyun interrupted. Sehun nodded, agreeing.

 

 

“Well, yes- I know that but you never really leave your home and this party is to celebrate the fact that we even got this far, no matter if we win or not. I would like for you to accompany me.”

 

 

“You know I don’t drink alcohol, I don’t do drugs-“ This time it was Sehun who interrupted Baekhyun.

 

 

“There won’t be no drugs at the party!”

 

 

“I heard something else the other week.”

 

 

“Those were just baseless rumours.” Sehun tried to convince Baekhyun, although he himself knows Chanyeol always sneaks in some type of soft drugs at his parties, he didn’t need Baekhyun to know that.

 

 

“Besides the point, Chanyeol and I aren’t on good terms.” Baekhyun pointed out.

 

 

“That’s what you made yourself believe! I know the dude is a jerk and is basically a fulltime player but it doesn’t mean you’ve to talk to him there.” Baekhyun diverted his eyes to the ground, he shuts his eyes before drawing a heavy breath.

 

 

“It’s not easy for me to socialise with those type of people, that’s all.” Sehun huffed.

 

 

“You don’t like socialising at all,” Baekhyun smiled at that, Sehun knew him well.

 

 

“But give it an actual chance this time, you’ll be there with me, I’ll take care of you. If anything happens and you want to get out of there, we’ll just leave.” Baekhyun wasn’t very sure, Sehun could be persistent but he knew his best friend would respect his wishes if he really didn’t want to go.

 

 

“I’ll think about it I guess.” Sehun jumps in the air gleefully.

 

 

“That’s my boy!” Sehun ruffled Baekhyun’s hair playfully. Baekhyun cowered away from him, frowning slightly.

 

 

“I said I’ll think about it, I never said yes I’ll go!”

 

 

“That’s enough for me, I’ll persuade you in the end!" Sehun sees his mates from his team in the distance, he gives Baekhyun a pat on the head and runs towards his teammates who were waiting for him.

 

Baekhyun snorted.

 

"Taking care of me? Look at you running away to join those detestable men." Baekhyun shook his head softly, but kept on walking in a slow pace.


	2. Chapter 2

The last class of the day had just ended, all students were cheerful as they exited the classrooms, excitedly whispering about the basketball game that will be held in two hours’ time. Baekhyun pushed his books in his backpack, shouldered it and swiftly left the classroom. The corridors were packed as he tried to balance himself through the masses of bodies. He didn’t need to stop at his locker which he was grateful for, there was no space for him to even move. He tried heading for the exit but was suddenly grabbed by the wrist, he released an unmanly squeak as whoever was holding him abruptly pulled him to the side.

 

“Baekhyun, there you are!” Baekhyun should’ve known it would be his overly enthusiastic best friend. If it was anyone else, Baekhyun might’ve considered punching them in the gut but Sehun was an exception which is why he basically took advantage of his status whenever the opportunity arises. His purpose was to test Baekhyun’s patience at any given time.

Baekhyun frees his wrist from Sehun’s hold, he glares at the elder but Sehun seems undeterred.

“The game starts in two hours! You’re coming right?” Baekhyun parts his lips, formulating a simple but rational excuse in his mind, anything would do if he won’t have to watch the game today. But Baekhyun suddenly feels a body collide into his back, which has him flying into Sehun’s chest. He grunts aggravated, checking behind him to see who caused it, his eyes fell upon none other than Park Chanyeol who glared at the sight of him.

 

“Watch out,” Chanyeol spits. Baekhyun laughs icily, he placed one hand on his hip as he scrutinised Chanyeol from head to toe. Sehun mouths that was uncalled for, man whilst keeping an eye on Baekhyun who was pretty much fuming.

“You could’ve been a little bit more attentive since you literally bumped into me!” Baekhyun raised his voice, unconsciously. Chanyeol raised his eyebrow, slightly provoking Baekhyun with his rotten behaviour.

 

“You were standing in my way, I obviously had to get rid of you.” Chanyeol smirks, he smirks, he dares to smirk! Baekhyun huffed, tapping his foot rapidly. He had such a trace of arrogance to him that Baekhyun couldn’t hold back any longer.

 

“This entire corridor is fully packed! You’re trying to tell me that I was apparently the only one standing in the way of your fancy red carpet?!”

 

“Precisely,” Baekhyun felt his left eye twitch, he had unknowingly balled his hands into a fist, ready to pounce any second now.

 

“I don’t think I can make it to the game today, Sehun.” Baekhyun gritted, whilst keeping his gaze solely on Chanyeol. Chanyeol’s smirk falters a little, but he doesn’t leave a trace behind as he immediately places his mask back on.

 

“You’re joking right? Tell me you’re joking.” Sehun pleaded, he wanted Baekhyun to be there, he was his ultimate best friend after all, he should be the one cheering him on.

 

“I’m pretty certain you’ve enough friends out there, Sehun. Especially girls, any of them would be delighted to cheer you on.” Baekhyun makes a move to leave the overbearing amount of space he was standing in but a voice halted his movements, that particular voice ironically.

 

“See you at the party then.” Baekhyun laughed forcedly before turning around.

 

“Not one chance, Casanova.” With that, Baekhyun left, leaving an angered Sehun behind and a slightly curious Captain.

Jongin arrived seconds later.

 

“Sehun! Did you invite Baekhyun to the game? He’s coming right? Our captain over here-“ Chanyeol gave Jongin one warning glare which shut Jongin instantly up.

 

“Ask this prick over here, he surely has the answer for you.” Sehun left, with the thought to search for Baekhyun outside in between the humongous crowd of people.

 

“What just happened?” Chanyeol brushed off Jongin’s question as he walked off in the opposite direction of the exit.

 

-

 

The wind was picking up, it was currently 5 PM. The game had just started. Baekhyun was seated on a damaged swing. He held onto the bars as his head hung low. He kept thinking and thinking.

 

Should he have gone to the game?

 

Sehun must be disappointed.  
He knows he had never exactly promised Sehun that he’ll be there in the flesh, but Baekhyun knows Sehun would’ve valued the support from his best friend, it was an important game after all. Baekhyun shuffles forward in his seat, pouting slightly.

 

He must be foolish for even contemplating this but it’s the least he could do for Sehun.

 

He’s going to the party, he has set his mind on it. He should surprise Sehun.

That’s what he is telling himself at least.

He blew his bangs out of his face, as he lift his head up to inspect his surroundings, the silence was overpowering. Nobody was currently at home, he lived in a gated community where everything was a little less enjoyable. They might’ve an incredible amount of wealth but were they truly happy?

He was content with what he had, but happy?

His brother might’ve been happy because he wasn’t living at home anymore, he was currently a Bachelor student in Europe, he had the money and time to travel around the continent here and then, he would always send Baekhyun multiple pictures wherever he went, he even took the time to send several souvenirs to Korea for him. Baekhyun appreciated it, but he would’ve rather been with his brother, far away from here.

Baekhyun sighed, he probably should stop talking and get down to business.

He’d several sets of luxurious clothing brands hung up in his closet but is that what people would wear to College parties?


End file.
